


Gaining More Approval

by aclosetfullofkinks



Series: Fat Nibovian Wives [2]
Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Food Kink, Lovecraftian Erotica, Nibovian Wives, Succubus, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetfullofkinks/pseuds/aclosetfullofkinks
Summary: Thia takes inspiration from Nadeen's success. Sequel toGaining Approval.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fat Nibovian Wives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110371
Kudos: 1





	Gaining More Approval

Nadeen was...successful, and Thia was shocked. 

She knew that her “sister” had intentions of seducing a man through gaining weight, but the thought was unheard of to Thia. Of course, Thia had a few abykos by now through her successful seductions of weary travelers, but when she saw the man-eating monstrosity birthed from Nadeen, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was so much more to her transdimensional powers than she already had explored.

The other Wives relaxed in a circle, lounging and smoking and grazing on whatever the transdimensional rifts--and their sons--provided them. Thia lounged sideways on the couch, chewing on the end of her smoking apparatus. She was clad in nothing but fishnets, as was her favorite outfit to seduce her victims in. She had ones of a finer, more mesh-like material, but this one was wide, leaving little to the imagination--and plenty of stretch for her plans.

“Say, sisters,” she said finally after taking a long drag, “why don’t we take a leaf from Nadeen’s book?”

Her sisters looked over, eyebrows arched, a few whispering amongst themselves.

“Why don’t we gain weight like she did?”

The whispers became a quiet, excited chatter. 

“After all, the creature she birthed is magnificent, isn’t he?”

The chatter turned to laughter. 

Thia smiled to herself. She never thought of herself as a leader...but she did have a good idea from time to time.

Nadeen took a slow route with her weight gain. She visited the same tavern, ate obscene amounts of food daily, and spent the rest of her time relaxing to allow all those calories to widen and stretch her body. Thia, however, was not so patient, and in the world she lived in, anything could be expedited.

She stood and went to her private quarters, digging through the false bottom in her dresser. She had a transformation drought she could sprinkle into whatever she wanted. Steep it in with some tea for a comforting drink full of changes, or better yet, mix it in with a food of choice for flavored fabrication. She chose the latter when she picked the vial. 

“What are we eating today, ladies?” she asked, swirling the drought in its bottle.

“What’s that?” one of them piped up.

“How we’ll gain our weight. As long as you eat whatever it’s in and have the intention of the physical effects, well...this will know what to do.”

“Anything?” her sister asked. 

“Anything. If you don’t have the same goal as me, that’s fine, but my food will make me gloriously fat. Now, what should we eat with it?”

The Nibovan wives all offered their suggestions of food--all sorts of chocolatey desserts, as well as greasy meats between fluffy breads. As the list grew longer, Thia felt herself grow tired.

“Let’s just...order from the nearest tavern and begin our transformations there.”

After exchanging a few looks, they all agreed and set out to the tavern. They didn’t all dress alike, as Thia was the only one in fishnets, but they all wore thin, tight material--perfect for ripping when the drought settled in.

The men of the tavern stared as the Wives made their way inside. They got a table together, then ordered accordingly. The wait was quite some time due to the sheer volume of food, but as Thia rolled the bottle of the drought in her hands, she knew it would be worth it.

Once their meals were placed in front of them, she put just a drop on her roasted, glazed bird of choice, then passed it to her right. “Only a drop,” she said, “or the effects may not be what you desire.”

The Wives all obeyed, pouring a drop on all of their selected meals. One had a frozen dessert that dripped onto the table once the drought was on it. Another got her favorite meaty sandwich and placed the drop between the slices of bread.

The food was delicious, and Thia moaned to herself as she dug into the bird. It was deliciously tender, practically melting in her mouth. The sticky glaze on the roast clung to her lips like a lover’s kiss, and she licked it away before diving in for more.

She knew that the drought would make her gain weight, but she did not expect its effect on her appetite. 

She devoured the bird down to the bones within minutes. She was already starting to feel herself swell around her fishnets, stretching the thin fabric. Fat rolls began to flop around her, skin straining in between the netting. Stretch marks on her brown skin, especially on her tummy and around her ever-swelling breasts, made her grin.

It was working.

It worked on her sisters, too, who were licking their fingers or cutlery clean. She watched in fascination and mild arousal as the other Wives stretched their clothing to its capacity--and, in some cases, beyond it. One of the Nibovan Wives favored thigh highs and, with the stretch of her calves and thighs, absolutely shredded them with the strain of her new weight. Another ripped her blouse open, buttons disappearing into the ether as her breasts sprung free from their prison.

“This feels...wonderful,” gushed one of the Wives. Her pale skin was flushed with excitement as she admired her thick thighs ripping holes in her pants. 

“No wonder Nadeen did so well,” said another. Her tummy was sticking out from underneath a cropped shirt, leaving brilliant stretch marks decorating the skin beneath her belly button. She massaged her tummy, kneading the soft skin like dough beneath her dimpled hands.

Thia stood with some effort, not being used to her new weight. The fishnet around her thighs, hips, tummy, and breasts all strained and, with a pop, became undone, allowing her flabby skin more room to breathe.

The men of the tavern stared, transfixed, as she kneaded her own breasts, marveling at how soft she had become. 

“Well?” she asked with a grin. “Are you just going to sit there staring, or would you like to feel for yourselves?”

The men scrambled out of their tables and away from their booths, quick to find an overweight Wife to satiate their needs within. As a potential mate found Thia and rubbed her flabby tummy, she beamed.

Tonight would be the night.


End file.
